Sad Zane
by FadedZane
Summary: Zane is really sad with he life and falling into a deep dark depression? And who is that mysterious woman?and will this woman save his life?
1. The introduction

Zane's POV

Zane sat alone,thinking to himself and listing to sad songs

 _You were the shadow to my light_  
 _Did you feel us_  
 _Another start_  
 _You fade away_  
 _Afraid our aim is out of sight_  
 _Wanna see us_  
 _Alive_

Zane sighed. He felt so alone,and the constant teasing never helped. Zane stopped playing the music and looked outside the bounty.

* * *

? POV

A light skinned girl with long brown hair and amethyst eyes was tending to her dragons,"Mist,Steam,Fog,Micro,Small,Tiny, Sweet,and last but not least,my biggest dragon...Bigindona. Good night dragons...oh! How could I forget about Ghost! Good night Ghost." The mysterious woman said petting the young dragon's head.

* * *

Short,I know but I'm new at this so be patient


	2. The meeting

Zane decided to go for a a walk,to get away from all his troubles. He just hopes he won't be bothered. He smiled when he saw his falcon. He stopped walking when he heard singing.

 _I walked across an empty land_

 _I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

 _I felt the earth beneath my feet_

 _Sat by the river,and it made me complete._

Zane followed the voice and listing to e song. He felt strangely calm and at peace when he heard the song and the person singing it.

 _Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?_

 _I'm getting old, and need something to rely on_

 _So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

 _I'm getting tired, and I need somewhere to begin_

Zane found the mysterious singer,"Um...hello?" He said nervously walking up to the woman. The woman looked up and said a soft 'hello'. "What's you name?" Zane asked feeling a bit confident. The woman smiled and said in a soft tone,"My name is Luna, and your Zane, the master of ice."

"How did you know?" Zane asked surprised

"I know many things." Luna responded.

Both spent their time talking about their problems and trying to help each other. Zane was happy that he has someone to talk to and not be teased. Zane realized he should be getting back before the others start wondering where he was. Before he could say anything Luna said,"I must get back to tending to my dragons,and I'm sure you have to get home too."Zane smiled and nodded.

Zane helped Luna stand and before he could turn away,Luna kissed Zane on the cheek and left. Zane rubbed his cheek with his hand and smiled before leaving.

* * *

Oo some romance now,also if you want it to be possible for Luna to have Zane's baby(or babies) tell me in the review. The next chapter will be soon,tomorrow or today :p


	3. Pain and Running away

So I'm gonna be updating this story a lot,fuze its summer and I have nothing better to do :p also a 3 week time skip,and some swearing

* * *

Zane was running as fast as he could,he messed up big time with letting down the team, everyone was mad at him. Tears ran down his face as he ran to get away. He could hear them calling for him to come back, he didn't.

After a long time of running, Zane no longer heard them calling. He made a mistake when he looked be hind him to see if his friends were following. He tripped and tumbled down a hill

 **SNAP!**

 **"Ahh!"** Zane cried out in pain," My leg!" Zane said once he stopped tumbling down the hill,"M-m-must k-keep moving..." Zane said standing up and almost fainting when he stood up,"I can't move."Zane looked around for a place to hide.

* * *

Luna POV

Luna walked around e forest looking for some rare dragon blue berries,"Where are they?" She said a loud to herself when, she heard Zane's name being called out. Luna climbed a tree and saw Zane's friends looking for him. One of them in red said,"I feel so bad." One in black pat the red on on the back and responded, "We all do." Another one on green said,"We HAVE to find him." The one and red said,"You right Lloyd,but what of we never find him?"

Luna didn't need to hear more,she whistled and a small group of dragons came a few minutes later,"Zane's out their,please find him!." The dragons were off once she finished speaking. Once they were gone,Luna started to look for Zane.

* * *

Two days later Zane's POV

Zane limped and struggled through the forests,the pain in his broken leg was excruciatingly painful. Zane collapsed from the pain and rolled over to look up at the sky.

 _So...this is how I'm going to die? The pain is too much,I can't go back,I can never go back._

As Zane closed his eyes, but before he did he saw Luna leaning over him saying something,and e feeling of something picking him up.

* * *

Oh poor poor Zane ;-; but hay hay chapter three already lol xD I got nothing to do but type the chapters up so IMA do four - ten chapters a day xD


	4. Healing and confessions of love?

Zane struggled to wake up falling in and out of conciseness, when he fully woke,he found himself laying on a bed surrounded by steam. _What's with this steam?_

Zane quickly saw somewhat of dark gray eyes and realized it was a dragon. He heard foot steps a looked at the doorway,"Luna?" Zane said weakly,"Your finally awake!" Luna said running over to Zane giving him a hug. Zane hugged her back, and noticed she was crying.

"Are you okay?"Zane asked, Luna didn't respond but only kissed him. Zane was surprised, but closed his eyes. Luna pulled away and said," I thought I'd lose you."Zane hugged Luna close to his chest,"How lon was I out?"Luna responded in a shaky voice,"About three weeks..."Luna trailed off,"What is it?"Luna hesitated before saying,"I had a run in with your friends..."Luna felt Zane stiffen,"Calm down,they asked me I knew were you where,I told them I didn't know. "She looked up at Zane,who's icy blue eyes said everything.

" Tell me." Luna said frowning when Zane didn't respond,"Tell you what?"Zane questioned,"Everything,I sense your pain." Zane stayed quiet. Luna pulled away from Zane and saw a mixture of emotions on his face,"Um,you know what,I shouldn't of asked,you'll tell me when you're ready."Luna said getting up,"I just want to know if you'd want to go back to your friends."Zane said,"No!Never!"Luna nodded and left

* * *

It's been about two weeks and Zane was healing well.

"I'll be back Zane,just got to pick up some food." Luna said getting on top of he swift dragon(name Sweet,the swift dragon is the fastest dragon)Zane nodded and leaned on a dragon.

* * *

Once Luna got to Ninjago City, she went to the store grabbing an assortment of foods,mainly meat,she was about to leave when she heard Kai,"That's weird,what's a dragon doing here?"Luna came out the store whistling a small tune. The dragon let out a rumble and looked up at its owner,its golden/yellow eyes locking on Luna's amethyst eyes,"Let's go Sweet!" Sweet roared and grabbed the food and let Luna mount her then flew away leaving the ninjas in awe.

* * *

Luna returned and had he dragon go put the food away,Tiny and Small went to help Zane walked unsteadily over to Luna and gave her a hug.

"I'm glad you're back." Zane said with a wide smile,"I wasn't gone for that long."Luna responded with a chuckle. Zane hesitated before saying, "Luna?" She responded with a 'hmm?' Zane continued ,"Do you...have feels for me?" Luna gave him a confused look,"Wheat do you mean?" Zane looked away before saying, "Do you love me?"

* * *

And find out in the next chapter xD it seems like today I'll only get five or six chapters done today :p also not chapters on Wednesdays cx


	5. A date ruined?

Luna was quiet for a long time before she spoke,"Yes Zane,I do love you." Zane smiled,"I love you too." And he kissed her.

"I don't ever want to leave you side." Zane said smiling,"You make all the pain go away." Luna blushed and said," Your words touch my heart and my soul,I guess we both need each other. "

*Later that day*

"Luna?" Zane said slightly limping over to her,"What is it Zane?"She asked looking at her lover,"I want to go on a date with you..."he responded. Luna smiled an nodded,"To nigh,your friends will most likely be a sleep. " she said a bit giddy.

* * *

Luna and Zane got ready to head to Ninjago City.

"Are you sure you'll be okay Zane?" Luna asked looking at the ice ninja,"I'll be fine."Zane responded climbing onto one of Luna's dragons,"Then let's go!"she said taking off,"Whoa!"Zane said when the dragon took off without warning.

Soon the pair made it to Ninjago City. Their date was going well at first but things started to go down hill when Zane spotted his friends,"Oh no." He said when Cole spotted him,"Take my hand."Luna said urgently, "What?!Why!?" Zane asked confused and afraid, "Just do it!" She said and an angry tone. Zane took Luna's hand and they both seemed to fade into some fog.

"Where did this fog come form?" Zane asked confused,"I can barely see anything." He said gripping Luna's hand,"Thank my fog dragon for the cover,let's move before it fades."Luna said tugging Zane's hand as they both left,but Zane's brothers/friends where on their tails. Zane used his ice powers to slow them down,but it didn't work and Zane's limping got worse,and he fell,"Go on without me, I'll be okay!" Zane said when Luna went back to help him stand,"I can't lea-" Luna was cute off when Zane kissed her,"Just go."he said breaking away from the kiss. Luna hesitated before leaving with tears forming in her eyes.

* * *

Alright alright short yes but a lot happened :p sorry for missing words or letters.I'd like some feedback


	6. Deep dark depression

Zane regretted making Luna leave without him,but he did want to risk the them finding out that she had been lying. Kai and the others have been asking him where he has been, but Zane refuses to answer,late one night,he grabbed some over the counter pills and a knife. **THINGS GOT WORSE** **!**

Zane never left his room and the door was always locked. He always had sad songs playing,but today was different.

Zane was listening to the song falling inside the black

 _Tonight I'm so alone_  
 _This sorrow takes a hold_  
 _Don't leave me, it's so cold_  
 _Never wanna be so cold_

Zane help the knife in his hands listening to the song.

 _Your touch used to be so kind_  
 _Your touch used to give me life_  
 _I've waited all this time_  
 _I've wasted so much time_

 _Don't leave me alone_  
 _Cause I barely see at all_  
 _Don't leave me alone_  
 _I'm_

 _Falling in the black, slipping through the cracks_  
 _Falling to the depths, can I ever go back?_  
 _Dreaming of the way it used to be, can you hear me?_  
 _Falling in the black, slipping through the cracks_  
 _Falling to the depths, can I ever go back?_  
 _Falling inside the black_  
 _Falling inside, falling inside_  
 _The black_

 _You were my source of strength_

 _That I love for this one thing_

 _Stranded in the offering_

 _Don't leave me here like this_

 _Can't hear me scream from the abyss_

 _And I wish for you, my desire_

 _Don't leave me alone_

 _Cause I can barely see at all_

 _Don't leave me alone_

 _I'm_

Zane suddenly dropped the knife, and turned the radio down. Breathing hard,he place his left hand on his right wrist,"I cut myself again..." He whispered tears in his eyes,"Why the fuck do I do this to myself!I'm fucking stupid!" Zane yelled at himself. He jumped when he heard a knock at the door,"Zane? You okay?" It was Cole,Zane responded harshly,"Fuck off and leave me alone! "Cole didn't move," I know your still their Cole,I'm fine !"Zane snapped,Cole hesitated before leaving.

The next day things were worsening. Zane hasn't come out of his room,everyone was worried when Cole told them about last night. Kai knocked on Zane's door...no response. Kai was about to leave when he heard a creak, Zane's eyes where tired and full of hatred,"Kai?What do you want?" His voice was full of poison, "Everyone is worried about you,please come out of your room." Kai said forcing himself not to flinch. Zane slammed his door and locked it,"MY LIFE IS MEANINGLESS, IT'S JUST A FUCKING STUPID ASS MIXTURE OF BULLSHIT." He cursed on and on showing no sign of stopping and determined to make his life a living hell.

"Guys!" Kai called to the others. When they got to Zane's door he was still yelling, but mostly at himself,"MY FUCKING LIFE IS SHIT,IT'S FUCKING DEAD,I JUST WANT TO DIE!MY LIFE IS NOTHING WITHOUT HER!MY LIFE IS BULLSHIT." They heard Zane breaking things in his room. Lloyd tried to reason with Zane,but Zane ignored him and screamed at him self louder. Suddenly e screaming and cursing stopped.

Cole kicked down the door,all they saw was a room covered in ice. They saw frozen pills and a frozen knife. Zane was in the corner whispering to himself, when they saw him they were shocked. Zane looked up and yelled " **GET THE FUCK OUT!"** He pushed them all out of his room and froze the door way. They could hear Zane sobbing and cursing to himself.

It became night time fast. Zane couldn't take it anymore and broke the window to escape


	7. Lost and found

Okay I ascendantly pressed the refresh button on my tablet so I had to retype it all and I can't remember shit

* * *

Zane didn't look back,he just kept running and running not knowing where he was going. He got to the spot where he meet Luna. He felt lost and alone...as if...nothing mattered, not the pills he took,not the amount of times he cute himself with the knife. Zane slid to the ground and started to sob,,but he knew he must keep moving.

It's been weeks scene Zane ran away into the, he truly lost himself in the forest going in random directions. He finally came to the hill he rolled down. Suddenly, a familiar voice came to his ears, _Luna?!_ Zane thinks to himself.

 _Hello?Hello?_

 _Anybody out their?Cause I don't hear a sound_

Zane's mind was jumping with joy, _That's her!_

Zane started to run towards Luna and started to sing back.

* * *

Luna's POV

 _Alone, Alone_

 _I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now_

"Zane?" Luna whispered before singing back to him

 _I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name_

 _Like a fool at the top of my lungs_

Luna started to head towards Zane's voice when he sang back.

* * *

Zane's POV

When Luna responded he started to slow his pace down

 _Sometimes when I close my eyes I'm pretend I'm alright_

 _But it's never enough_

 _Cause my echo,echo_

 _Is the only voice coming echo_

* * *

Luna's POV

 _Shadow,shadow_

 _Is the only friend that I have_

Luna saw Zane and he saw her. Zane had a smile of joy on his face when he saw her. Luna ran over to him,and giving him a kiss.


	8. Pregnant?

So to sum it all up Zane and Luna have 'it' two weeks after they found each other in the forest, I just didn't feel like writing out the events that happened that lead up to 'it' :|. So enjoy the constant updates and I'm having tacos for dinner dunno why I'm telling y this and why do you keep reading this just, just start reading the story already ... Okay you can stop reading this right now,i said now!STOP READING THE AUTHOR'S NOTE XD!

* * *

It has been scene the event that happened a few days ago, and Luna has been vomiting for a while now. Zane has been feeling guilty scene _it_ happened.

"Zane?" Luna said his name calmly"Who's on the other end?"

Zane looked up and placed his hand over the phone,"My friend,Kai. He's asking me if I'm okay. I told them I was fine and staying at a friend's house and that they already knew them." Zane said hanging up on Kai. Luna has made some moderations to her home, so Zane didn't have to sleep on the couch. She added two new rooms,one for Zane, another one for a guest, her room which was painted with stars.

* * *

Zane's POV

Zane paced around in his room very worried about what happened. Zane started to think to himself, _Could Luna be pregnant? I feel so bad for what happened!_

"Zane?" Came Luna's voice,"Are you okay?" Zane responded,"I'm fine! Just...thinking."

"Okay..." Luna said walking away from his door.

 _I have to tell her!...but how?_

Later that day Zane was preparing dinner,when he finished he called for Luna,she called back,"I'm not really hungry right now!." Zane stiffened,"Luna! we need to talk about what happened a few days ago!"Zane said heading towards Luna's room,"Yes please tell me." Luna responded in a curious tone. Zane told her the story and when she finished Luna said in shock,"We had what!?"

* * *

Next up the friends find out.


	9. Author's Note

Hello guys their will be no updates on stories on Wednesdays but on Wednesdays I pretype chapters.


	10. Author's note 2

I'm soooo sorry that I haven't uploaded a new chapter yet! I'm working on New found love :(

Also I'm open to ideas for both New found love and Sad Zane :)


	11. Discontinued for now

Discontinued for now :v


End file.
